


Наперекор всему

by AntheaAteara



Category: Legend of the Seeker, The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Falling In Love, Fantasy, Incest, M/M, Romance, Violence, more TV than book, richard is darken's brother
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAteara/pseuds/AntheaAteara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смогут ли кровные узы стать важнее, чем спасение мира?.. Выбор этот непростой. И сделать его придется Ричарду</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Правда

**Author's Note:**

> Слоган:  
> «Судьба благоволит храбрым»

\- Зед, как ты мог! Многое, конечно же, произошло, но скрывать такое!..  
\- Ричард, Я все могу объяснить. Поверь мне: это было ради твоего же блага. Знай ты всю правду, ты бы не стал стремиться к тому, чтобы…  
\- Убить своего брата?!  
\- Он тебе не семья. Ты прекрасно это знаешь.  
\- Возможно. Возможно, но ты поступил неправильно, умолчав об этом. Как тогда, когда не говорил правду о себе.  
  
Ричард замолк. После встречи со своим злейшим врагом, а, вернее, после битвы с ним всегда становилось паршиво. Но на этот раз всё было слишком…  
  
  
Он помнил, как сбил Даркена с ног и почти что нанес удар мечом, но тут принц тьмы заговорил.   
\- О, бедный Я, несчастный. Неужели меня убьет тот, ближе которого на свете нет?..   
Как печально… - и гад, даже притворился, будто плачет.  
\- О чём он, Зед? - Ричард опустил меч.  
\- Неважно, Ричард. Давай!  
\- Нет, Зед, - Сайфер отошел от поверженного на два шага. – В чём дело? Я не понимаю.  
\- Да, дорогой Зед. Объясни мальчику, что происходит. – Злобная усмешка человека, который всё держит под контролем.  
\- Ричард, сейчас не время и не место.   
\- Нет, дед! Как раз сейчас самое время и место. Что значит “никого нет ближе”?  
  
Зед отошел на край поляны. Отвернувшись, поднял голову на звездное небо и вздохнул.  
\- Хочешь правду, насколько бы ужасной она ни была? Хорошо. Так как этот изверг убил своего отца, единственный кровный родственник, который у него остался – это ты.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Он – твой брат, Ричард. Ты тоже Рал.  
\- Этого не может быть!  
\- Но, тем не менее, так и есть! Ха! Милый братец, ну что? Как тебе новость? По нраву?   
  
Даркен Рал встал в полный рост. Сейчас он пугал Сайфера больше, чем когда-либо.  
\- Что ж, мне пора. Устроим воссоединение семьи в следующий раз, хорошо, малыш-братиш? – И с этими словами охватившее его свечение унесло Рала далеко в замок.   
  
А Ричард так и остался стоять в лесу. Не хотелось ни с кем говорить. Даже с Кэйлин, тем более с Зедом. Чувство было такое, словно его предали. И горечь от этого не сравнить ни с чем.


	2. Правота

Ричард так и не смог заснуть. Хаотичность мыслей не давала забыться ни на секунду. Он был уверен, что даже если бы напился, остался бы трезвым. Эта правда мучила, терзала.   
  
Ричард понимал, что нужно что-то предпринять и немедленно. Боль сжигала. Невдалеке спала Кэйлин. Кара чуть поодаль от костра, ближе к лесу. Как всегда, защищая их сон. Искатель еле слышно поднялся, взял меч, рюкзак и отошел от костра.   
\- Куда-то собрался, мальчик?  
Искатель вздрогнул.   
\- Почему ты не спишь, Зед? – шепотом. – Стережешь меня?  
\- Вовсе нет, Ричард. Просто хотел убедиться, что ты не сглупишь.  
\- И какой вывод?  
\- Я ошибся. Ты ведь к нему идешь?  
\- Я должен.  
\- Вовсе нет. Тебя это мучает, а ему все равно. На тебя ему плевать.  
\- Может быть, Я знаю это… Просто хочу убедиться. У него было столько возможностей остановить меня, сказав всю правду, однако он молчал.  
\- Он знает, что ты – истинный искатель. Ты бы не отказался от своей миссии. А сегодня… Ты его чуть не убил…  
\- Зед! Серьезно! Он же правитель Д’Хары. У него всегда в кармане припасены козыри и уловки. Нет… Тут что-то другое. И Я обязан это выяснить. Ты не остановишь меня!  
\- Я и не собирался. Просто…   
\- Зед, не волнуйся. Чтобы ни произошло, Я не отступлюсь от того, кто Я есть. Попрощайся за меня с Кэйлин и Карой.   
  
Ричард обнял старца, последний раз взглянул на возлюбленную, на подругу и отправился на запад, через лес, так как это был самый короткий путь до дворца правителя.  
\- Хорошенько запомни свои последние слова, милый мой Ричард. – Произнес Зед, смотря тому вслед.  
  
***   
  
\- Мой повелитель, Искатель истины направляется сюда. Созвать отряд?  
\- Нет. Не мешайте ему. Я дождусь его здесь, в замке. Раз он сам направляется ко мне, встречу его лично.  
  
***   
  
\- Даркен Рал. – Не вопрос, утверждение.  
\- Ричард, брат мой. Надеюсь, путь сюда не был тебе в тягость?  
\- Не нужно делать вид, что тебя это волнует, Даркен Рал.  
\- Зачем же так грубо? Своим появлением ты доказал мою правоту.  
\- И в чем же ты был так уверен?  
\- В том, что для тебя семейные узы важны, тем самым, делая тебя таким не похожим на меня, делая тебя уязвимым. И это твоя наиглавнейшая ошибка. Стража!  
Ричарда тут же окружили две дюжины солдат.   
\- Заберите его меч, свяжите и оставьте в моих покоях. Но не причиняйте ему слишком много боли.  
\- Что, Даркен Рал? Все же взыграли братские чувства?  
\- Вовсе нет, дорогой брат. Я хочу САМ причинить тебе боль.


	3. Иллюзия

Верёвки натирали запястья, всё тело саднило, в голове гудение – солдаты братца постарались на славу. Впрочем, для правителя Д’Хары это и означало не слишком много боли. По всей видимости, он ещё дёшево отделался.  
  
Ричард приоткрыл глаз, потом другой. Комната, в которой он находился, поражала своим великолепием и размерами. Вот, оказывается, где спит его бра… Даркен Рал. Называть его братом было слишком неприятно.   
  
Через некоторое время Сайферу стало полегче, и он решил осмотреться и заодно попытаться понять, насколько конкретно сильно ему досталось.   
  
Недалеко от кровати, которая, кстати, поражала своими габаритами, стояли две металлические балки. Он находился между ними. И к ним были привязаны руки Искателя. Ноги также были привязаны и находились на расстоянии полуметра друг от друга. Поза достаточно неудобная, а вкупе с ноющим телом, это был ад. Хотя в глубине души Ричард понимал, что это ещё даже не начало, а так, прелюдия.   
  
Однажды его пытались “переучить”. Этот урок он запомнил до конца своей жизни, а та бестия всё ещё часто являлась к нему в кошмарах. Он никого так не боялся. Даже Рала. Даже в этот момент.   
  
Он попробовал натянуть верёвки на запястьях, но они были слишком туго завязаны. И каждое резкое движение приносило боль. Причём во всём теле.   
  
Меч у него забрали. Он связан. Ни намёка на оружие в этой комнате. Кстати, о комнате. Тёмная, мрачная, она уже заставляла задумываться о том, насколько далеко может зайти человек, по сути, являвшийся монстром. Не говоря уже о том, что его главный враг был в его руках.   
  
Ричард не брался судить о том, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как он вошёл во дворец. Но был уверен, что несколько часов прошло точно. Интересно, где его… где Рал…  
  
Добыча в его руках, почему же он не торопится… Или… или он говорит со своим Господином, Повелителем подземного мира?.. Вот он влип, так влип. Хотя можно ли было другого ожидать от Даркена?.. Конечно же, нет. Даркен сообщит о нём Повелителю, помучает немного Искателя Истины и отдаст своему Хозяину. И Сайфер даже не мог понять, что хуже.   
  
Но одно он знал точно. Даркен Рал способен на жуткие вещи. Тому, кто готов убить своего отца, ничего не стоит расправиться с братом. Но главное: почему правитель Д’Хары всё время молчал об их родственных связях?.. Все эти вопросы и сомнения роились в голове Ричарда. И ему казалось, что прошло уже очень много времени с его пробуждения, а между тем прошло всего лишь несколько минут.  
  
\- А они, Я вижу, постарались. – Неслышные шаги. Интересно, как долго проклятый Рал стоял в тени в покоях… - А ведь Я говорил, чтобы тебя не трогали особо. Ну, не страшно, до свадьбы доживёт, - и гнусно улыбнулся, - а что касается этих жалких пресмыкающихся… что ж, Я прикажу их вздёрнуть. Терпеть не могу, когда кто-то не выполняет моих приказов. Давно ждёшь, милый братец?  
  
\- Ты – ничтожество. Если ты думаешь, что у тебя получиться сломать меня…  
  
\- Я не думаю, Я знаю. Знаю это как то, что, когда ты попадёшь в руки Повелителя, ты имя своё забудешь. – Даркен медленно подошёл к Ричарду и посмотрел ему в глаза. - И всё, что будет тебя волновать – так это сдохнуть побыстрей. Но Я этого не допущу, малыш, не сомневайся.  
  
\- И что же ты со мной сделаешь? Будешь мучить? Чего ты собираешься добиться? Лучше убей меня, и закончим этот цирк. – Ричард опустил голову – смотреть на это чудовище не было никакого желания.  
  
\- О, нет! Мой дорогой Ричард, - Даркен взял мальчишку за подбородок и стиснул пальцы, заставляя того смотреть себе в глаза. – Нет! Ты не умрешь. Иначе появится новый Искатель, и придётся искать и его. Неет. Я придумал кое-что получше. – И тут он наклонился слишком близко к лицу Ричарда, что тот чувствовал его дыхание на своём лице, и тихо произнёс. – Ты будешь умолять меня принести тебе облегчение, но Я не отдам тебя Ему, пока сам не превращу тебя в жалкое подобие Искателя. Ты сдашься. Не сейчас. Возможно, и не завтра. Но сдашься. Ты слаб, как и все они.   
  
В ответ на это Ричард клацнул зубами в опасной близости от носа Рала. За что получил пощёчину.  
  
\- Я научу тебя хорошим манерам, мальчишка. И ты пожалеешь, что вообще на свет родился.   
  
Сказал это и оставил Ричарда одного. Темнота вокруг и тишина создавали иллюзию одиночества. Но как бы Ричард не пытался абстрагироваться от боли в запястьях, у него это не получалось. Провалив все попытки хоть немного ослабить узлы, он отчаянно вскрикнул. Но Даркен не явился. Так прошло довольно много времени. А Даркен всё не появлялся. Тишина стала звенящей, запястья посинели, ноги дрожали. Ричард готов был признать, что, если Даркен Рал хотел для начала морально и физически его ослабить, он начал правильно.  
  
Ричард пару раз проваливался в полудрёму. Ему даже начало казаться, что это всё происходит не с ним, но, увы, самообман в таких условиях не работал.   
  
Вдруг дверь отворилась. Даркен вошёл в свои покои.   
  
\- Ну и как настроение?  
  
\- Да пошёл ты!  
  
\- Фу, как грубо! Тебя что, не учили манерам?  
  
\- Манерам? Каким к чёрту манерам?  
  
\- Ну, как же! Тебя ведь воспитывали твои… родители. Должны были постараться вбить все основы вежливости тебе в голову. Меня вот с детства обучали манерам и этикету.   
  
Послышались истерические смешки. Ричард так сильно устал, что уже не находил в себе сил злиться.   
  
\- Что, всё? Так быстро сдался? Ну, да, понимаю. Я ведь обещал сам тебя наказать, а меня опередили. Так и быть. Дам тебе отоспаться. Впереди у нас много интересного.  
  
Вошла стража. Искателя освободили от верёвок и поволокли куда-то - как оказалось, в подземелье – и бросили в камеру. Он упал на спину и больно ударился макушкой. Дверь тут же заперли и послышались шаги. В камере было холодно и сыро. Но юному Искателю было всё равно. Он моментально заснул.   
  
Однако не прошло и часа, как дверь с громким скрежетом распахнулась, разбудив Сайфера.  
  
Вошли два солдата, и в руках у них было что-то круглое. Тут вдруг они начали кидать на пол камеры эти предметы. Потом вышли, и стражник снова запер дверь. За ней раздался голос:  
  
\- Это тебе компания. Лорд Рал решил, что одному тебе будет скучно.  
  
Вновь послышались шаги, и Ричард понял, что опять остался один.  
  
В камере было темно и грязно. И, сначала, он не мог понять, что это за шары на полу вокруг него. Он протянул руку и взял это нечто в руку. Спустя две секунды, он в панике отшвырнул предмет.   
  
Спать хотелось неимоверно, однако теперь заснуть стало просто нереально.  
  
Вокруг него по всей камере были разбросаны отрезанные головы схвативших его стражников.


	4. Враньё

Всю ночь Ричард не сомкнул глаз. Если бы он не был так напуган и истощён, возможно, попытался бы отодвинуть головы подальше от себя и вздремнуть. Хоть немного. Понимая, что скоро ему будет уж точно не до сна. Ведь Рал обещал ему пытки, и, зная, Даркена, он их получит. Вне сомнений.   
  
Но ему было плохо, страшно, холодно и больно. И тем более ему не хотелось прикасаться к этим обрубкам.   
  
Так он провёл много времени. Думая о дедушке, думая о возлюбленной, думая о друзьях. Лишь воспоминания давали ему силы. Вдруг из маленького окошка первый лучик Солнца упал на пол камеры. И тут Сайфер решил, что чтобы ни случилось, он вернётся к своим друзьям и соратникам. И он не позволит ни Даркену Ралу, ни Повелителю подземного мира, ни морд-сит, ни кому бы то ни было себя сломить.  
  
***   
  
Прошло ещё несколько часов, и тут вдруг дверь заскрежетала. Ричард напрягся. Вошло несколько стражников.  
Они молча подошли к Искателю, схватили и поволокли несопротивляющегося к выходу. Ну, всё, подумал тот. Сейчас начнётся.  
  
Но вскоре происходящее его сильно удивило.   
  
Ричарда опять отвели в комнату Лорда. Он ожидал увидеть всевозможные орудия пыток, тёмный антураж, как было вначале. Однако покои Даркена выглядели очень даже мило. Ни тебе оружия, ни балок. Обычная спальня: кровать, открытые шторы, сквозь которые пробивался солнечный свет, стол, ковры и предметы роскоши.   
  
Стражники аккуратно уложили его на кровать, возле которой на тумбочке лежал поднос с яствами.   
\- Это от лорда Рала на случай, если Вы проголодались.  
  
Это что, сарказм, подумалось нашему герою. Но он был так голоден, что ему было всё равно. Схватив с подноса первое попавшееся блюдо, он начал жадно обгладывать мясо с костей. Тут вдруг остановился и обречённо спросил:  
\- Отравлено?  
\- Нет. Вы можете откушать блюда без опаски.   
  
Люди Даркена слегка поклонились ему и вышли, оставив Ричарда одного в покоях брата.   
  
***   
  
В полной мере утолив свой аппетит, Ричард со стоном блаженства откинулся на подушки. А вот теперь нужно было подумать.   
  
Даркен Рал – злодей, каких поискать. Если бы он сегодня начал мучить Ричарда – это было бы приемлемо. Но он предоставил ему еду и уют. Причём лично не появлялся. Похоже обманный манёвр. Или нет? Всё это странно было…  
Ричард понимая, что, скорее всего, совершает ошибку, решил всё же рискнуть и заснуть в постели врага. Слишком долго он не спал.  
  
***   
  
Проснулся он ближе к вечеру. Резко вскочил с кровати, ожидая любого подвоха. Но он по-прежнему был в покоях один. Тут в дверь постучали. Вошли служанки.   
  
\- Угодно ли Господину предаться омовению в одной из купален великого Лорда?  
\- Угодно. Спасибо. – Ричард не знал, что и думать. Игра затягивалась. Но его одежда была грязной и порванной. Не говоря уже о теле.   
  
***   
  
Его провели к одной из умывален Даркена. Огромных размеров бассейн с уже горячей водой, от которой шёл пар и приятные запахи оказались по нраву. Впервые за всё пребывание в “гостях” он получал удовольствие. После того, как его помыли и переодели в чистую одежду, одна из служанок провела его обратно в покои Господина.   
  
Оставшись в комнате в одиночестве, Сайфер не знал, куда деваться. Сбежать? Нереально. Пока его отводили в купальни, он насчитал тридцать пять стражников. И это только в одном коридоре и прилежащих комнатах. А замок был больше. Гораздо больше. Меча у него не было. А подговорить прислугу нереально. Уж не понятно почему, но они говорили о своём Господине как о Боге. Оставалось лишь ждать. Подвоха.  
  
С этими мыслями Ричард лёг спать.   
  
***   
  
Проснулся он оттого, что в комнате кто-то был.   
  
\- Даркен Рал! – Ричард вскочил с постели.   
\- Брат мой. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Что?  
\- Я спросил, хорошо ли себя чувствуешь. Что-то не так?  
  
\- Нет так? НЕ ТАК? Ты издеваешься?  
\- Вовсе нет. Мне, правда, важно знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
\- С чего бы это?  
  
\- Ну, ты ведь единственный родной человек, что у меня остался.  
\- Да ты верно шутишь… Сначала связываешь, заставляешь мучиться, потом в темницу бросаешь. А потом вообще пытаешься свести с ума. Что ты задумал?  
  
\- Ричард, то, что Я тебе сейчас скажу, очень важно. Ты на самом деле моя плоть и кровь. Я не отдам тебя Ему. Скоро ты вернёшься к друзьям. Но до этого тебе придётся побыть здесь. А потом ты сбежишь, вернёшься к соратникам и победишь Его.  
  
\- Что это?  
\- Наш с тобой план.  
\- С трудом верится.   
\- Думаешь, мне нравится перед кем-то пресмыкаться? О, нет, милый. Ответ отрицательный.  
  
\- Помимо сотни других у меня к тебе есть вопрос. Почему ты раньше не сказал, что мы – братья?  
\- Сейчас доставят завтрак. Набирайся сил, Я загляну позже.  
И с этими словами Рал покинул опочивальню, чем окончательно сбил Ричарда с толку.  
  
***   
  
Весь день прошёл, словно в прострации. Даркен заходил в покои лишь однажды ближе к вечеру. Ричард не мог понять, что от него ждут. Поэтому пытался выведать у брата как можно больше. Но тот почти ничего не сказал. Лишь справился о самочувствии и пожелал спокойной ночи. И уже в дверях обернулся и сказал:  
  
\- Ричард, ты – мой младший брат. Дороже тебя у меня никого нет. Верь мне. Я всегда буду рядом.   
  
Ричард засыпал со странным чувством тревоги. И лучше бы ему послушаться своего чутья.


	5. Реальность

Ричарду снился кошмар. Он был в темноте. Один одинёшенек. Он пытался кричать. Но губы словно зашили. И от этого было жутко. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод. И невидимые путы не давали ему сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. В груди зародилось чувство паники. Хотелось выть от этой безысходности. Дышать стало практически нечем. Он попытался вырваться из невидимой паутины. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что у него получилось.   
  
Но легче не стало. Стало жутко. Что если он не найдёт своих друзей, что если его никто не будет искать. Что если он навсегда останется в одиночестве и отчаянии в этой кромешной темноте. В этом кромешном аду. И тут…  
  
\- Какого чёрта Я связан?  
\- Ну, ты ведь пленник.  
  
Даркен стоял у кровати. Движения Сайфера сковывали верёвки.   
  
\- Но ведь Я думал, что…  
\- Что Я говорил правду?  
\- Мне следовало догадаться. Когда ты отдашь меня твоему хозяину?  
\- У меня нет хозяина! Не смей так говорить!  
\- А Властелину тьмы ты помогаешь по доброте душевной? Не смеши меня, Рал! Он приказывает – ты подчиняешься. Но зачем был весь этот фарс? Мог с самого начала связать меня и держать так до тех пор, пока он не захочет моей смерти.  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне и о том, зачем Я ему служу!  
\- Да неужели? Ты трус! И думаешь, что, если будешь на его стороне, он тебя пощадит.  
\- Смотрите-ка, кто у нас тут умный. Таким как ты, первым отрезают языки.  
\- Ну, так давай! Сделай это!  
\- О нет! У меня на тебя другие планы. Видишь ли, Повелитель тьмы был так щедр, что решил перед вашей с ним встречей дать нам с тобой провести время вместе. Ведь мы воссоединились. Как семья.  
\- Ты мне никто! Кэйлин, Зед и Кара – моя семья.  
\- Да, конечно. И именно поэтому они отпустили тебя одного. Как это благородно с их стороны.  
\- Они не…  
\- Впрочем, их нельзя винить. Возможно, они решили, что ты слаб. И, когда от тебя ничего не останется, появится новый Искатель. Вот только Я не дам им этой возможности. Ты не умрёшь. О нет…  
  
Даркен сел на краешек кровати.   
  
\- Смотри-ка: какая прелесть эти эйджилы. Ты ведь так и не пережил те пытки до конца? Наверное, дьяволица до сих пор снится тебе в кошмарах? Так вот: Я буду хуже. Гораздо хуже.   
  
***   
  
Ричард не знал, сколько прошло времени. Пытки были нескончаемы. Даркен откровенно развлекался. Он, как ему казалось, нежно водил по телу оружием. Ричард уже не мог кричать. Даркен что-то ему говорил. Про то, во что превратится мир без Искателя и надежды, про то, что рад воссоединению. Он даже рассказывал про своё детство. Однако Ричард не слышал. Глаза заволокло дымкой. Слёзы текли из глаз. Одежда на нём была разорвана. Лишь обрывки штанов прикрывали его плоть. На груди и руках было множество порезов. Однако он понимал, что Даркен бьёт не во всю силу, в то время, как Денна себя не сдерживала. Но понять, почему Рал так поступает, не получалось. Боль не давала сосредоточиться.  
  
Потом вдруг всё прекратилось, и Искатель остался один в тёмной комнате.   
  
***   
  
У Ричарда не было сил сопротивляться. Его положение было безвыходным. Но его брата состояние Искателя Истины не устраивало.   
  
\- Что бы ещё такое придумать, чтобы навсегда лишить тебя воли. Чтобы твоя мерзкая Исповедница наконец потеряла всякую надежду, что когда-нибудь ты заделаешь ей ребёночка, и вы будете счастливо жить в какой-нибудь деревеньке после того, как ты победишь Владыку. Но так, чтобы не убивать. Хм… Как думаешь? Есть предложения?  
\- Ты животное. – Злость кипела в сердце. На всяческие упоминания о своих спутниках Ричард до сих пор болезненно реагировал.  
\- Уу… Милый братец, мы все животные. И знаешь что? Ты подал мне идею. Я докажу, что ты тоже не исключение.  
  
Лорд Рал склонился над братом и начал его целовать.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? Перестань! Хватит!  
  
Даркен, не замечая криков, продолжил покрывать полупоцелуями-полуукусами грудь Сайфера. Тот пытался сопротивляться. Верёвки натирали запястья, но он упорно вырывался и брыкался. Даркен оглаживал молодое тело, распростёртое под ним. Ричард сопротивлялся, как мог, но шансов у него было мало. Его сбивали с толку страстные поцелуи брата. Особенно, когда тот начал покрывать ими шею, которая была очень чувствительна.   
  
Господи! Как же Ричард ненавидел Даркена в тот момент. Он не хотел, чтобы всё произошло здесь. На этой кровати, которая осточертела ему. В этом замке, из которого не выбраться. Он хотел первого раза с той, кого любил, а не с собственным сводным братом, да еще связанный и измученный.   
  
Тёмный лорд сорвал с него последние тряпки, ранее служившие ему одеждой, и начал покусывать кожу за ухом. Юноша крутил головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь уйти от прикосновений. Но они не вызывали такого сильного отвращения, как должны были.   
  
\- Завтра Я отдам тебя Ему. И он будет использовать тебя так, как захочет. Даже Я не знаю, что он потребует от тебя. Считай это небольшой репетицией.  
  
Даркен встал с кровати и начал раздеваться. Ричард против воли следил за тем, как одежда падает на пол. Красивое мускулистое тело сводного брата, его восставшая плоть, поцелуи, что он оставлял на теле Ричарда…   
  
Стыдно было признаться, но Ричард чувствовал жар во всём теле. Быть девственником в его возрасте – тяжело. Но он был воспитан и никогда бы не изменил Кэйлин, даже если и с ней никогда не спал.   
  
Даркен развязал верёвки, сдерживающие ноги юноши, простым щелчком пальцев. Медленно подошёл к кровати. О да! Он знал, что неотразим. Смотря прямо в глаза Ричарду, лёг между его слегка разведённых ног и продолжил целовать. Кожа Искателя пылала. Мокрый шершавый язык коснулся соска. Ричард со стоном выгнулся.   
  
Ричард смутился, когда Даркен прошептал ему:  
\- Ты такой податливый.  
  
Потом начал медленно спускаться вниз. Он сильнее развёл ноги Ричарда и склонился над его членом. Медленно провёл языком по стволу. Потом вобрал в себя головку и начал мягко посасывать. Голова Ричарда металась по подушке. Рёбра тяжело вздымались, а изо рта вырывались сиплые полустоны. Рал начал оставлять засосы на внутренней стороне бедра. Ричард не заметил, в какой момент верёвки, удерживающие руки, исчезли. Он был слишком занят, чтобы обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Даркен вобрал в себя всю длину и начал отсасывать ему в быстром темпе. Потом резко остановился, и член Сайфера, мокрый от слюны с громким шлепком ударился о его живот.   
  
Даркен перевернул младшего брата на живот и стал растягивать. Сдерживаться ему было трудно - Ричард так стонал. Вернее, тихонько постанывал. Но ничего. Он ещё вопить будет. С ним такое вытворяли впервые.   
  
Однажды он зажал Кэйлин у дерева, когда особенно трудно было остановиться после упоительных поцелуев.   
  
Но даже тогда его возбуждение не было столь острым как сейчас. Он слышал, как Даркен начал рычать, а потом укусил его за загривок. Всё, понял Искатель. Сейчас начнётся.  
  
Рал уложил его на спину. И медленно протолкнул свой немалых размеров член. Ричард дёрнулся. Анус жгло.   
  
\- Терпи. – Даркен погладил его по коленке, провёл ладонью по бедру и начал медленно двигаться. Медленно, но глубоко.   
\- Ай! – Ричард вскрикивал всякий раз, как Даркен совершал толчок внутрь.  
  
Ему пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не заорать. Это была такая сладкая боль, какую можно испытать лишь возлежав с мужчиной.   
  
Брат овладел им силой. Но сейчас Ричард спокойно мог оттолкнуть брата, ведь руки были свободны. Однако же сделать это сейчас, было сродни самоубийству. Хотелось ещё и ещё. Сайфер скрестил лодыжки у Рала на пояснице. Стоны его были громкими и отчаянными. Хотелось кончить, и в то же время, чтобы это продолжалось вечность.   
  
Пальцы вцепились в простыню, разрывая её. Оба были на грани. Даркен начал сильнее вбиваться в горячее нутро брата. Короткими и сильными движениями. Потом резко вышел и дёрнул того на себя.   
  
Даркен насадил Ричарда на свой член и поцеловал. Сайфер чуть не прыгал на нём и хныкал от наслаждения.   
Ричард выгнулся от особо чувствительного толчка. Голова его закружилась, и он упал на простыни, кончая. Даркен резко вышел из тела брата и начал выплёскиваться тому на живот.   
  
***   
  
\- Что это было?  
\- Я лишил тебя девственности, изнасиловал, засадил в тебя, овладел тобой, трахнул. Что тебе непонятно?  
\- Зачем?   
\- Ну, не знаю, братец. Просто захотелось.  
\- Просто захотелось взять силой собственного брата?  
\- Поверь, малыш, если ты волнуешься об этом, мы с тобой ещё не закончили.


	6. Факт

Следующие дни прошли более-менее спокойно. Я не знал, что происходило в голове брата, и это пугало меня. С того момента он не притрагивался более ко мне. Это не могло не радовать. Но он просто сидел рядом с кроватью, где Я, закованный, коротал свои дни заключения, и читал. Просто читал. Даже не разговаривал со мной. Будто и нет меня в комнате. Поначалу Я пытался понять, что его удерживает рядом со мной.  
  
\- Что происходит?  
  
Нет ответа.  
  
\- Почему Я всё ещё здесь? – Даркен смотрел на меня, но молчал, а потом принимался читать с того места, на котором остановился. – Ты ведь обещал отдать меня этому своему Владыке с Подземного мира. Однако Я всё ещё здесь. Что происходит?  
  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне о том, что мы братья?   
  
Рал напрягся – это было видно по тому, как он стиснул зубы – однако даже не удостоил меня взглядом.   
  
\- Я ведь понимаю, что что-то происходит. Ты никогда не отвечаешь мне, когда Я задаю этот вопрос! Всегда от ответа уходишь! А представь, каково мне! Находиться тут целыми днями, в этой затхлой комнате, ожидая дня своей смерти! Это то, чего ты добиваешься, да? Свести с ума? Ответь мне, брат!  
  
\- Расскажи мне о своей семье.  
  
\- Что? – Крайне неожиданно это всё. Он впервые подал голос с того самого дня. И Я назвал его братом. Он не мог не заметить.  
  
\- О своей семье, о той, с которой жил в том, другом мире.  
  
\- Когда Я был Сайфером и не знал тебя?  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- Когда Я был счастлив?  
  
Даркен вздрогнул. С чего бы…  
  
\- Да, - еле слышно…  
  
Я вздохнул в попытке привести мысли в порядок. Давно это было. Будто в другой жизни. Хотя это, ведь, правда. То было в другой жизни с другим человеком.  
  
\- Я помню отца и брата. Помню, как отец после работы брал нас на рыбалку. Помню, как отец впервые назвал меня взрослым. Помню, как…  
  
Воспоминания затопили меня. Я вспоминал все счастливые моменты моей той, другой жизни. Вспоминал, как только начал работать. Как после тяжёлого дня мы втроём ужинали, уставшие, но довольные. Помню, как отец пытался сосватать меня за дочь Мойры, нашей соседки, и как из этого ничегошеньки не вышло. Я всё говорил и говорил. Наверное, прошло несколько часов. Знать наверняка Я не мог, часов в комнате не было, а шторы были завешаны. А Даркен слушал. Внимательно. И с интересом. Это было странно. Ведь он мог использовать против меня всё, что Я наговорил. Но мне было всё равно. Уже всё равно. Я устал. Сказать честно, Я ждал с нетерпением встречу с тем монстром, что зовётся Владыкой. Мне хотелось поскорей покончить со всем. Уж не знаю, чего ждёт Даркен. Я так ему и сказал.  
  
А он нахмурился, встал с кресла и вышел из комнаты.   
  
Я только сейчас понял, что, слушая мой рассказ, он… улыбался.


	7. Действительность

\- Может, хватит?  
\- Хватит что?  
\- Ты всё время сидишь рядом, будто опасаясь, что Я сбегу. Спасибо, конечно, что хоть развязал меня, но разницы Я не вижу. Скажи мне, что тебе нужно? Ты ничего не говоришь, но Я не дурак. Я понимаю, что, если бы твой Владыка знал обо мне, Я был бы уже мёртв. И ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос: почему ты не сказал о том, что мы братья раньше? Почему? 

Даркен поднялся было с кресла, как всегда собираясь уйти, а как по Ричарду, так сбежать, но Сайфер схватил его за руку. Даркен рванул, и Ричард мигом вскочил на ноги.

\- Нет, на этот раз ты не сбежишь! Ответь мне! Я приказываю!

А вот этого говорить не стоило. От милого братца не осталось и следа.

\- Приказываешь? – Глаза Рала сузились. – Ах, приказываешь… Ты так и не выучил, как себя нужно вести со старшими? Но, не волнуйся, Я здесь как раз для этого. 

Даркен с силой толкнул не ожидавшего толчка Ричарда на кровать и тут же лёг на него, фиксируя руки над головой одной рукой, второй забираясь под рубашку. Ричард от неожиданности попытался лягнуть Рала. Тот, однако, смог утихомирить младшего брата. 

Даркен быстрыми движениями стягивал с Сайфера одежду. Вернее, разрывал – движения были слишком резкими. Сам лорд будто задыхался. Он начал покусывать манящую белую шею. А сам ёрзал на Ричарде, рук, однако, не отпуская. Сайфер чувствовал промежностью вставшую плоть брата, но все связные мысли будто испарились. Ричард затих. 

Правителю Д’Хары понадобилось целых тридцать секунд, чтобы понять, что Ричард не сопротивляется. Он резко отпрянул от шеи и посмотрел в лицо брату. Глаза лорда расширились от удивления.

Искатель прикусил губу и закрыл глаза. Его дыхание участилось, а сердце билось как сумасшедшее. Даже сквозь своё одеяние Даркен это почувствовал. Ричард заметил внезапную перемену в действиях брата - да, он уже спокойно называл Даркена братом, что сам понял недавно – и распахнул глаза. Увидел склонившееся лицо Даркена, с раскрытыми от недоверия и удивления глазами, осознав своё положение и поняв, что в его глазах Даркен легко читает эмоции вроде нетерпения и желания, его щёки тут же покраснели. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени. Казалось, больше часа. Однако же, не прошло и минуты. Сайфер с каким-то ужасом понял, что выражение лица Даркена меняется в подобие понимания и неверия. Тут до него дошло, как это выглядело со стороны. Он ХОТЕЛ этого. Буквально напрашивался. 

Даркен резко поднялся и вышел прочь из комнаты. А Ричард ещё долго лежал так, не меняя положения, пытаясь переварить произошедшее и справиться с возбуждением, так внезапно накатившим.

*** 

Ричард не видел брата целый день. Он одновременно ждал и боялся увидеть его. Как можно это объяснить? Это ненормально. Или нет? Добровольно раздвигать ноги перед Даркеном. С Кэйлин всегда всё было по-другому. В сознании закралась мысль, что чувства к брату более реальные, чем всё, что Искатель испытывал раньше. 

*** 

Даркен Рал вошёл в комнату глубокой ночью, когда Ричард спал. Жестокий лорд, гроза всех смертных становился просто мальчишкой рядом с пареньком, что лежал сейчас на кровати, тихонько посапывая. 

\- Ты готов ответить?

Даркен даже не дрогнул. Подошёл ближе и сел в кресло. Комнату освещала единственная свеча возле двери. Но Ричард, свесивший ноги с кровати, хорошо видел выражение смирения на лице брата.

\- Тебе так важно это?

\- Ты даже себе представить не можешь, насколько.  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал раньше времени о кровных узах, потому что не желал, чтобы ты так быстро сдался.  
\- Но… Я же… Ну, не сдался.  
\- Ты сейчас здесь.  
\- Да. Но Я не сдался. Я здесь, чтобы выяснить правду.  
\- Именно. И попал в сети. Ты не захотел меня убивать. Именно этого Я и боялся. Того, что ты будешь уязвим. Я знаю тебя. Ты не стал бы убивать свою кровь. Ты не такой жестокий как Я.   
\- Так это всё правда? Твой план? Ты, действительно, не хочешь мрака во всём мире? Ты готов пойти против НЕГО?  
\- Ради тебя, да.  
\- Но Я не понимаю…  
\- Я возжелал тебя, как только увидел. Сначала Я не знал, что ты брат мне. Но даже сейчас для меня ничего не изменилось.

Ричард замер как громом поражённый.

\- Почему?

Даркен понял, что тот имел в виду. 

\- Потому что люблю. Однако контролировать себя не было сил. Поэтому Я взял тебя против твоей воли. После того, как Я осознал, что произошло, Я боялся, что ты перестанешь быть таким… живым, что это сломает тебя. Но ты оказался сильнее, чем Я смел надеяться.  
\- Это правда?  
\- Да.  
\- Я рад.

Даркен посмотрел на Ричарда как на полоумного.

\- Ну да, рад. Теперь ты хотя бы не сочтёшь меня извращенцем. Ну, после того самого.

Ричард снова покраснел. Хорошо хоть было достаточно темно. 

\- Ты не понимаешь. Я будто выкрал твою душу.   
\- Я тоже тебя… Ну, ты понимаешь. Не смотри так. Это правда. Просто… Странные у нас с тобой способы признаваться, да?

Ричард невесело усмехнулся. 

\- Слушай, - после долгого молчания, - Я спать хочу. Может, ну, ляжешь рядом, раз мы…

Даркен кивнул и медленно лёг рядом с братом, боясь коснуться. Тот закатил глаза и сам обнял его поперёк груди.

*** 

Утро наступило довольно быстро. Впрочем, в комнате ненамного стало светлей. Во сне Ричард лёг на брата и уткнулся тому в шею. Даркен проснулся раньше и не двигался, боясь разбудить. Однако, это было трудновато – Ричард горячо дышал в шею, а его утренняя эрекция упиралась в бедро.

Тут он начал просыпаться. Поднял голову и смутился, увидев желание в глазах Рала. Они ещё какое-то время смотрели друг на друга, а потом Ричард привстал и начал медленно стягивать накидку с плеч брата. Через некоторое время оба оказались голыми. Ричард, не переставая смотреть брату в глаза, начал медленно гладить восставшую плоть Рала. Дыхание того участилось, но он не двигался, лишь напряжённо смотрел в глаза Ричарду. Но, когда тот наклонился к уху и попросил взять его, от выдержки не осталось и следа.

Перевернув мальчишку на спину, Даркен практически лёг на него.

\- Скажи: не надо, братик.   
\- Не надо, братик, - на автомате повторил Ричард, не понимая, зачем это нужно.  
\- Умница, скажи так ещё раз. – А сам начал растягивать его вход.  
\- Ах, не надо, братик. Ммм… - Даркен задел пальцем простату, Ричард зашипел. - Братик, стой, не надо… Стой! Что ты мне сказал сделать! Эй! Какого чёрта! Извращенец!  
\- Прости, не удержался. 

*** 

Даркен брал Ричарда медленно, смотря ему в глаза. Несколько раз Ричард порывался обхватить ладонью свой член, но брат убирал его руки. 

\- Не надо. Почувствуй всё. Каждое движение. То, как Я беру тебя. Медленно, - Искуситель перешёл на шёпот, - не торопись. Прочувствуй всё. Чувствуешь? Каждый миллиметр, что скользит в тебе? Растягивает стенки, дарит наслаждение, продвигаясь до конца? 

Несмотря на медленный темп, Ричард кончил слишком быстро. Это было слишком. Руки, гладящие так нежно, горячее дыхание у уха, его член, зажатый между телами. Сводило с ума трение о мышцы живота. И эти слова, заставляющие краснеть и жмуриться.

\- Прости. Я не хотел.

Даркен покачал головой и коснулся губами мокрого от пота лба. Он хотел было подняться с Ричарда, но тот не дал отстраниться. 

\- Не надо, ты ещё не всё. Продолжай.

Через некоторое время от движений внутри Ричард снова возбудился. И вскрикнул, когда Даркен брызнул в него горячей спермой. Выйдя, он перевернул брата на спину и склонился над его членом. Ричард застонал. Это было нереально здорово ощущать, как мокрый шершавый язык лижет под головкой, а после, как брат обхватывает губами ствол и скользит вверх-вниз в быстром темпе.


	8. Неправда

\- Что значит, уходим?  
\- То и значит. Скажем так, Я нашёл кое-что, способное отвлечь Господина. Хоть и ненадолго. Нужно спешить. Мы отправимся к твоим друзьям. После чего Я передам тебя им. О том, что произошло ни слова.   
\- Но как же так? Ты просто бросишь меня?  
\- Конечно же, нет. Вовсе нет. Но более небезопасно тебе здесь находиться. Сёстры Тьмы спешат сюда по приказу Владыки. Если они тебя найдут… Нет! Мне страшно даже подумать.  
\- Но Я не хочу бросать тебя одного! Я не уйду без тебя!  
\- Ты должен! В конце концов, ты - Искатель. И это твой долг. На рассвете мы отправимся на запад. Последние донесения говорят о том, что именно там твои друзья разбили лагерь вчера ночью. Они уже близко. Ищут тебя.

\- Я… Даркен…  
\- Я знаю, малыш. Но нельзя тебе рядом со мной быть сейчас.   
\- Я только нашёл тебя, и тут же должен терять?  
\- Ты не потеряешь меня. Я всегда буду рядом, любить тебя всегда несмотря ни на что.  
\- Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.

*** 

Небольшой отряд во главе с Даркеном Ралом направлялся вглубь леса. Ричард был по правую руку. 

\- Милорд, - обратился к лорду один из его воинов, - тут есть следы костра, однако мы не нашли никого. Должно быть они…

Он не успел договорить, в горло вонзилась стрела.

\- Нет! – Крикнул Ричард. Он не знал, что сделать. Как остановить друзей, не ставя под угрозу их с братом тайну.

Бой был недолгим. Для Ричарда всё превратилось в хаос. Он не мог уследить за мечами и стрелами. Даркен для пущего убеждения связал ему руки. Правда, не сильно. И тут всё прекратилось. 

\- Наконец-то! Ричард, ты в порядке?  
\- Да, Зед. Всё хорошо. Но ты должен знать, что…

Ричард не договорил. Он услышал крик брата и резко обернулся.

Искатель широко раскрыл глаза, не веря в происходящее. Его возлюбленная стояла посреди поляны, а перед ней на коленях – его брат. Он не успел осознать, что произошло. Вот было сражение, а затем тишина. И крик. И его брат на коленях. Чёрные зрачки Кэйлин. 

Его рот приоткрылся, словно в немом крике. Но он не мог выдавить из себя ни звука. Он вдруг понял, что произошло. Кэйлин исповедала Даркена Рала. Она забрала его душу. Его душу и любовь к Ричарду.


	9. Ложь

С того момента, когда Кэйлин разрушила самое дорогое, что было у Ричарда, прошло несколько дней. Из всего отряда лишь Даркен остался в живых. Но это был уже не он, а лишь жалкое подобие. Он слушал указания Кэйлин с благоговением, как ранее его слуги слушались своего хозяина. Безропотно и с радостью. 

Сейчас Даркен испытывал к Ричарду, если так можно выразиться, “нормальные” братские чувства. Он был мил и вежлив. Всё время справлялся о самочувствии Искателя и норовил помочь или сделать что-то приятное. Ричарду было больно. Он знал, что всё это только потому, что так Кэйлин велела. И без ума он был от неё. 

Ричард пытался больше времени проводить с Даркеном, но это не помогало. Все мысли тёмного мага вертелись вокруг Исповедницы. 

***

\- Ричард, чем ты опечален?  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, Зед.  
\- Всё ты понимаешь. Между Вами что-то произошло, пока он держал тебя в плену?  
\- Возможно… Зед, можно ли отменить воздействие Кэйлин?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет. К сожалению, если тебя исповедовали, не поможет ничто. Если до обряда мужчина испытывал какие-то чувства к другой, то после он не будет помнить о них ничего до конца жизни.  
\- Как ты догадался, что вещи изменились?  
\- Ты сам изменился. Ричард, если там что-то произошло, а ты не был подготовлен к тому, что Рала исповедовали, то мне жаль. Но будь осторожен в своих поступках и желаниях. Обещаешь?  
\- Обещаю.

*** 

\- Ты грустишь.  
\- Даркен? Я думал, ты отправился с Кэйлин.  
\- Исповедница велела мне оставаться с Вами, пока она не приедет, и помогать всем, чем смогу.   
\- Вот как.

*** 

В голове у меня начал вырисовываться план. Раз Кэйлин отправилась в Эйдиндрил к оставшимся исповедницам, её присутствие не будет так сильно влиять на брата. У меня всё получится. Должно. Просто не может по-другому. Я знаю, что мой Даркен сейчас там, где-то внутри. Он словно в клетке. И мне, и ему не будет покоя. Я должен помочь ему вспомнить. Решено! Я найду способ заставить его вновь полюбить меня.


	10. Обман

План соблазнения был прост. Соблазнить Даркена. Дальше воображение Ричарда не шло. Соблазнителем он был не самым лучшим. Мог, конечно, снять рубашку и помахать мечом. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что этого будет катастрофически мало.  
Однако же он не терял надежды и уже на следующий день приступил к задуманному.

*** 

Лагерь разбили на берегу реки. Кара пошла осматриваться в сторону леса. Зед куда-то запропастился. А Даркен направился к воде.   
\- Привет.  
\- Привет, Ричард. Ты что-то хотел?  
\- Да. Я хотел сказать тебе кое-что важное.   
\- Я слушаю тебя, дорогой брат.  
\- Даркен, ты – мой старший брат. Дороже тебя у меня никого нет. Верь мне. Я всегда буду рядом.  
\- Я… это приятно слышать, Ричард. Я тронут. Кэйлин обрадуется, когда узнает, что мы сдружились.  
\- Чёрт!  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Нет, просто… Можем мы не говорить о Кэйлин, пока её нет?  
\- Я понимаю, Ричард. Ты скучаешь, и лишнее напоминание…  
\- Даркен, просто перестань.

Они помолчали немного. 

\- Так что ты собирался делать?  
\- Я хотел набрать немного воды.  
\- Мучает жажда?  
\- Что-то вроде.

Ну, вот и шанс.

Сайфер снял рубашку, кинув её наземь, и наклонился к воде. 

\- Ты прав, - он зачерпнул немного воды и намочил свою грудь. – Так жарко.

Ричард слегка водил рукой по телу, смотря томно на брата. 

\- А тебе не жарко?  
\- Нет. Зед попросил набрать воды. Если тебе жарко, можешь окунуться. А мне, пожалуй, пора возвращаться в лагерь.

Облом. 

Зря себя намочил и рубашку замарал. 

*** 

Зед любил спать ближе к огню. Кара как всегда находилась в отдалении. Даркен лёг с другой стороны, подальше от костра.   
Ричард и здесь углядел для себя возможность. 

Он подождал, пока Кара с Зедом лягут, и тихо подошёл к подстилке Даркена.

\- Брат, - шёпотом.  
\- Ричард? Я собрался спать.   
\- Позволь мне лечь рядом.  
\- Ну… хорошо. Что-то случилось?  
Ричард молча пробрался к Ралу. Лёг к нему вплотную и прижался. 

\- Ты такой горячий, Даркен. А мне так холодно.

Ричард, опьянённый близостью брата, начал засыпать. Но спустя некоторое время он понял, что что-то мешает. Слишком душно было, и он резко открыл глаза. 

\- Какого?

На нём было по меньшей мере три слоя материи.

\- Что за чёрт? – прошипел Искатель.  
\- Ты сказал, что замёрз. Ты так сильно прижимался и ёрзал, что Я заволновался. Разбудил Зеда и Кару. Они дали свои накидки. Надеюсь, ты не заболел.

Облом. 

Ну, класс! Зря потревожил Зеда и Кару. А теперь они думают, что он заболел. 

*** 

Даркен не мог долго находиться в условиях похода, как к тому привыкли Искатель и его спутники. Поэтому Ричард ждал момента, когда Правитель Д’Хары пойдёт купаться.  
Был уже вечер, стремящийся к ночи. Даркен предупредил, что спустится к реке, и ушёл. Ричард выждал несколько минут и отправился следом.   
Рал уже был по пояс в воде, когда Искатель начал быстро снимать с себя одежду. Минута, и он уже подплывает к брату.

\- Ричард?  
\- Я решил поплавать.   
\- А Я хотел смыть с себя усталость и пыль.  
\- Я могу помочь.  
\- Как?  
\- Просто расслабься и доверься мне.   
\- Я верю тебе. 

Ричарду стало вдруг так грустно и одиноко. Ему больше жизни хотелось, чтобы прежний Даркен прижал его к себе. Но это было невозможно. Даркен ждал долго, поэтому Ричард не будет сдаваться. 

Он подплыл вплотную к брату и начал водить руками по его спине. 

\- Тебе нравится?  
\- Да. Это приятно.  
\- Я рад.

Ричард очень быстро возбудился. Он много дней уже не притрагивался к себе и к Даркену. Нетерпеливо начал водить по спине и по плечам. Он прижался грудью к спине мужчины и начал гладить его живот. Рука поползла вниз. Но тут Даркен её перехватил.

\- Достаточно. Спасибо Ричард. Это было приятно. Но дальше Я сам.

Ричард закусил губу от досады. Они же теперь “нормальные” братья. Даркен не позволит зайти дальше. 

Очередной облом.

Ну и как теперь быть с собственным возбуждением?..

*** 

Всю неделю Ричард вёл себя так, будто был не в себе. Зед только посмеивался. Кара не стала издеваться вслух. Но Ричарду хватало её насмешливого взгляда.

Помимо проблем на личном фронте у Искателя были проблемы похуже. Сёстры Тьмы были близко. Слишком близко. Единственное, что успокаивало, так это то, что они не в состоянии добраться до Кэйлин. 

*** 

\- Ричард, ты должен приготовиться.  
\- Зед прав. Я думаю, они настигнут нас к завтрашнему закату. Если не раньше.  
\- А что, если Я с ними поговорю?  
\- Нет, Даркен, - Зед покачал головой, - для Подземного Повелителя ты также как и они лишь средство достижения цели. Они убьют тебя не задумываясь, когда поймут, что ты был исповедан.  
\- Значит, мы будем готовы их встретить. Зед, тебе нужно набираться сил. Как и тебе, Кара. Ты всё время приглядываешь за нами. Тебе стоит отдохнуть. Бой будет долгим.


End file.
